


【e刀】Dating service Or Secret service？

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: “相信我，亲爱的。今晚除了我的心以外，你什么都偷不走。”伊泽瑞尔如是说。





	【e刀】Dating service Or Secret service？

*感觉是沙雕向pwp....  
*特工AU 想苏一下ez的光执事（害羞  
*OOC OOC OOC  
*没有逻辑的小车车 设定泰隆本身就是弯滴x

 

这是这个月泰隆第三次想要提出离职。

从他的前搭档卡特被批准了婚假开始，他就觉得这个破组织药丸。为什么呢？因为她的新婚丈夫就是她上次任务的目标人物——那位政界大名鼎鼎的盖伦·卫冕。这在他们组织里已经不是小概率事件，泰隆在他到这里任职的两年内亲眼见证了自己的同事们一个个找到真爱，结婚、蜜月，有的甚至连孩子都生了，对象无一例外都是他们的任务目标。

他都有些怀疑，自己当初进的真的是私人特工组织吗？而不是该死的婚介所！

鉴于此，League of Assassins的业绩堪称行内倒数。可他们不但没有倒闭，反而依旧开的有滋有味。但同样鉴于此，他们也渐渐接不到重要的单，原本应紧张刺激的特工生活居然过的像养老。泰隆当然是个有上进心的好青年，他可不想每日坐在办公室里喝茶刷剧，于是总是向组织申请出任务，可鬼知道上级派给他的都是些什么：

「我们家的公猫发情了，他总是喜欢出去鬼混几乎不回家，能帮我跟踪一下他到底在和哪些小母猫交往吗？......」

「帮忙在贝克街转角第二家的咖啡店排一份早餐，每天早上七点准时送到Clark大厦。时间：一个星期。...... 」

「明天下午4：30到当地机场机场接待史密斯先生，将其安顿在Ritz-Carlton。备注：接待车请用加长林肯。......」

......balabala  
诸如此类没有营养的任务。

泰隆忍无可忍跑去投诉，但那位美丽动人的技术接待员阿狸小姐眨着她那双无辜的眼睛摊摊手：“可我们只接到这些生意了呀。”

他发誓真的不想在这干下去了，却又碍于恩师情面（毕竟当时是杜克卡奥拉他进组的）不好意思直接一走了之。本打算找个机会和他的导师兼上级之一说清楚，可这时杜克卡奥神龙见首不见尾，玩起了失踪。

[ 这是‘将军’，现在不方便回话，请留言。]

接近暴走的边缘，泰隆收到了阿狸的信息：“嘿，帅哥。新任务接不接？同意后我给你发传真。”

[委托人：匿名 窃取u盘。]

任务简述简单的有点过分。泰隆不知道是不是闲的太久了，尽管隐隐觉得这个任务不太靠谱，但比起之前的那些乱七八糟，这似乎又是唯一能说得过去的正常任务了。犹豫了一小会，泰隆给出了回复：“Yes。”

传真机陆陆续续有文件传输过来，直到最后一页纸吐出，短信提示音及时响起。泰隆一边整理这些资料，一边腾出手打开手机查看：“已为你定制好任务计划，有任何需要修改的细节下午来和技术部开会讨论。”

掂量着手中详尽的资料，泰隆感到了一种久违的莫名的使命感。他为自己泡了杯咖啡，仔细研究起这次的任务来。

根据阿狸传过来的资料显示，这应该是个蜜罐任务：扮演一个上流社会的外科医生，和目标人物出席同一个派对，创造机会接近并麻痹目标人物，使其放松警惕，然后找合适的时机将u盘掉包（或直接偷走，但要确保能够全身而退）。泰隆有着良好的专业素养，也并不反感必要时出卖色相这种事（当然不是自恋，他觉得自己长相至少不丑。虽然对此他的同事们一致认为泰隆有些谦虚的过分。），但当他翻到目标人物那一页的时候，眉头皱的能夹死苍蝇。因为照片上那位金发蓝眼金的可人儿——伊泽瑞尔并不是位女性，介绍下面那一堆丰富的情史也同样表明了：他是个百分百的直男，花花公子。

有病吧？？？

泰隆第一反应先骂了一句技术部的人，然后才想他们是不是搞错了。

直掰弯是谁给他们的自信？当他泰隆是什么了？Gay中梦露吗？？？

现在已经不是细节问题了，泰隆在自己笔记上打了个大大的叉，这种程度的偏差致使整个计划都需要重新制定。他索性彻底放弃不靠谱的技术部提供的建议，自己钻研起planB。

 

=========

 

下午，泰隆重重地把企划拍在会议桌上。

“先告诉我，你们是不是挑错人了。”泰隆抱着肩膀：“如果真的需要色诱，那这位帅哥需要的不应该是个漂亮美人吗？”

娜美从笔电前抬起脑袋，她扶了扶大的夸张的黑框眼镜，做出一派惊讶的表情：“天啊，你对自己到底有多大的误解，甜心。”她指了指泰隆，把他的话又重复了一遍：“漂亮，美人。哪一条对不上吗？”

泰隆气到都忘记脸红：“我是说性取向！你们应该找个对他胃口的女孩来干这事！”

对面的姑娘沉默了一会，似乎在认真思考这件事，然后葱白的指尖在键盘上飞速敲打起来。

“根据对伊泽瑞尔一夜情对象的统计，黑发占比高达百分之八十，平均胸围都在85以上。”娜美把电脑转过来展示给泰隆：“所以他喜欢的类型是黑发、大胸。”屏幕上数据滚动着，经过一番演算最后停留在泰隆的资料页面上，另一侧不停闪动的大红色“MATCH”晃得泰隆脑仁疼。

“我们每一个决定都是经过严格演算的，你要相信组织。”娜美一本正经地说，还想站起来拍拍泰隆肩膀就像共产主义者那样：同志，请你相信党是对。

泰隆对系统和技术员的集体选择性眼瞎吐槽无力，那么大个先决条件Male/Female不去勾选，就在这里胡乱匹配。“再说我觉得你会喜欢他的~”娜美朝他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，感觉就像是发放了什么员工福利了一样。

可我喜欢男的和能让直男喜欢我有什么关系吗？这又是什么逻辑？？？

看对方的意思也不打算换人，泰隆放弃劝说，直接甩出了自己重新定制的计划书：“非要我去不可的话，我另做了一套方案，成功率更高。”

娜美接过手，翻阅起来，给出了肯定的评价：“Well，很不错。我说真的，几乎完美。”

泰隆的情绪刚缓和一点，下一句话又让他忍不住在心里翻了个白眼：“酒店侍者和纨绔子弟，的确很引人遐想。”

“批准行动。”娜美满意地签好字，抬头朝泰隆抛出个官方到诡异的笑容：“祝你成功。”

“谢谢。”泰隆冷冷地说，转身临走前又听到娜美在后面调笑似的喊他：“嘿，记得保持微笑呀！Waiter~”

 

=======

 

检查了一遍又一遍，确定没有遗漏通讯器等任何装备。泰隆想了想，把那把格洛克藏进腰间以防万一。

这次任务本来难度不大，再加上本质是属于窃取商业信息的行为，动静当然越小越好，弄出人命来就没什么意义了。

泰隆对着镜子整理了领结，混在服务生中进入会场。

他一边做着侍者工作一边用余光搜寻目标人物的身影，不出一分钟他便找到了伊泽瑞尔。因为这位公子哥实在是太显眼了，纯白的西装胸前搭配了一朵鲜艳的玫瑰，高调又风流，再加上那张就算藏在灰暗角落里都会发光的英俊脸庞，想让人注意不到都不行。跳脱了照片，伊泽瑞尔鲜活的美好着实令人惊心动魄。

耳机里传来滋滋的电流声，阿狸的声音有点模糊，没让泰隆听出来她在那边嚼着泡泡糖：“找到人了吗？”

“Yeah，”泰隆盯着那道白色的身影：“他就像人群中一只招摇的孔雀。”

仿佛作出回应般的，那对映着别人笑脸的蓝色瞳孔蓦地转过来，远远地居高下望，撞上泰隆的视线，那眼里装的似乎是滚烫的海水。

也许是心虚，泰隆心跳莫名其妙地漏了一拍，不自然地扭过头，假装专注于摆布那些甜点。

“看见他右手上像拳套一样的东西了没，u盘就在那里。”

泰隆这回偷偷地把目光挪过去，伊泽没再看向这边，他平静下来，大方地观察起阿狸所提到的物件。

那是一只很有科技感的手套，包裹手指的是构造灵活的金属机械，腕上覆盖了一个拳头大小的发光晶体还是其他什么，泰隆看不太清，然后接着是个造型复古又精致的护腕，被漆成了和他头发一样璀璨的金色。看上去能放东西的只有那不知是什么的一拳大的部分。

泰隆压低声音问道：“有什么办法把它打开吗？”

“打开那块电子屏需要伊泽本人的指纹，当然既然是电子产品，那便可以黑进去。前提是你得把它拿给我。”

“我知道了。”

泰隆心里已经有了两个大致的应对方案，他盘算着时间，不动声色地暗中监视伊泽瑞尔，得确保在自己动手之前，伊泽一直在他视线的安全范围之内。

然而事实上跟丢目标是不可能的，无论何时伊泽瑞尔身边都簇拥着一群人，他似乎天生就是宴会的焦点，本人也毫无保留地散发着魅力，将在场所有的男士都视为自己的旧友知己，所有女士都划进今夜的狩猎清单。

自那一瞥之后泰隆再没和他有任何眼神交集，但泰隆仍未找到合适的行动机会。宴会过半，伊泽持着香槟，双颊已经泛起淡淡的一层玫瑰绯色，他毫不吝啬地满足女士们的好奇心，在她们崇拜的眼光中展示自己心爱的科技宝贝。他微微侧头望向身旁窈窕的黑发女郎，用那浸了蜜的嗓音轻轻说道：“它连接着我的心跳。当我在夜里想你时，便会自动向你传递信息，吐露我的心声：‘我能见你吗？我有幸邀你共度今宵吗？Beauty......’”显然，这便是他今晚为自己物色到一夜情对象。

口味真是专一。泰隆路过正好听见这一切，心底默默腹诽。尽管他认为伊泽的手段低级的很，但不得不承认，好看的人做什么都是有趣的，谁能拒绝得了这样一个钻石般耀眼的青年洒在眼底的深情呢，哪怕你明知道是虚假的，也像一只脆弱的飞蛾振动双翅，扑向那团灼人的明艳，赴汤蹈火。饶是泰隆自己也觉得有些心动，这点想法从脑子里冒出来的时候，泰隆居然没反应过来哪里不对，于是它便同其他思绪一样，很快被合理地忘记了。

掐算时间差不多了，伊泽也正巧和他的女伴单独来到窗边谈情说爱，不过他似乎喝的有点多，脚步虚浮，飞红的眼角是溢出来的醉意。泰隆按计划悄悄在酒中投入迷药，他把杯子放置进托盘，调整好姿态，像这大厅里每一个谦卑有礼的侍者一样，朝着伊泽瑞尔那边走去。

他经过伊泽瑞尔，伊泽瑞尔朝他招招手，一切看起来似乎都在正轨上。但你总要随时应对意外，这是杜克卡奥常教导他的一句话，在伊泽身体倾过来的0.01秒立刻重新回响在泰隆耳畔。

没有一点点防备，伊泽瑞尔精准地撞在了他身上，不偏不倚地弄洒了两杯香槟酒，同时也糟蹋了他自己那身精贵西装。泰隆脑中迅速而冷静地处理这眼前的情况，甚至还抽出那么一瞬在想伊泽是不是故意的，A方案被划掉的即刻，B方案启动之前，第三条路已经在泰隆的大脑中浮现，并得到了立刻的执行。“抱歉，先生。”他说。

“真抱歉，这是我的错。”泰隆又一次郑重道歉，他听起来是那样的真诚且充满愧意，拾起帕子企图做出一些挽救。

“不，这不是你的错，没人会责怪你。”伊泽温和地摆摆手，好教养的礼貌微笑噙在嘴角。瞧，至此他还是那幅绅士做派。“是我撞到了你，我想我可能是喝太多了。”他眼睛不好意思地弯了起来，蓝眼睛里折射出细碎的星光几乎要溢出，然后指尖轻轻支在额头上：“老实说，摄入过多的酒精让我有些头痛。”

泰隆飞快地把视线从那片星海里移开，他提议说：“请让我带您回房间换身衣服吧，真的十分抱歉弄脏了您的衣服，我们会承担全部费用。先生，您想稍作休息吗？”泰隆的语气诚恳中又带着点不易察觉强硬，似乎非要伊泽跟他走才行。

公子哥因醉酒带来的眩晕昏沉微皱着眉，他自然不在乎那点钱，但换身衣服和休息的确是个好主意，他回应：“当然，非常乐意。”

泰隆将伊泽褪下的西装外套接过手，保持着合适得体的距离护着伊泽瑞尔离开。他回头看了一眼莫名糟了“冷落”被晾在一边的女士，那张妆容精致的漂亮脸蛋上有着微妙的尴尬和不可思议。或许是眼看着任务要完成，泰隆感觉心情突然也变得轻快。

总之他搞到了和伊泽瑞尔密闭空间内独处的机会，他便有一百种方法得手。必要时他甚至可以在电梯间一拳掀晕这个倒霉蛋，然后用他的指纹开他的锁，最后拍拍屁股走人。有什么比一个软蛋纨绔更好摆布的了吗？答案是一个醉酒的软蛋纨绔。

狭小的电梯间正在渐渐上升，泰隆仔细斟酌了一下，最终抹去了在这里处理掉伊泽的想法。难免有人出入，保险起见伊泽的房间更好。

大概是空气不流通，加之醉意后知后觉的上头，伊泽瑞尔感到呼吸不太顺畅，眼皮又重又烫，他沉默地搭在了泰隆肩头。这令泰隆不自主地回想起技术部为他制定的荒谬的第一版蜜罐计划，并在此时同样荒谬地开始设想它成功的可能性。炙热的呼吸带点酒气，喷洒在泰隆颈间，他毛绒绒的头顶若有若无地蹭着泰隆的脖子。他们彼此靠得很近，伊泽瑞尔几乎是以一种倒L型的姿势挂在泰隆肩膀上，泰隆能嗅得到那种名贵的好闻的古龙香水味，那是一种非常典型的异性恋钟爱的味道。好吧，泰隆知道，尽管这个人此刻正“亲密地”靠在他身边，可他是百分百直的。

叮的提示音响过，电梯门应声而开。泰隆轻轻推了推伊泽的手臂：“先生，您还好吗？”

“噢，”伊泽勉强打起精神：“一团糟。我现在晕的要命。”然后顺势倾过去，在泰隆的搀扶下晃晃荡荡地进了自己的房间。

泰隆先是将他放在床上，才开了灯翻找出崭新的衬衫和相配的领带，他把这些放在浴室门口，回头再看这阔佬正四仰八叉地躺在床单里拧着眉毛，他不得不再次动手将其扶正。他工作做的很足，丝毫不想留下破绽。

吧台上有泡好的蜂蜜柠檬茶，泰隆取出杯子，从冰格里敲出冰块，最后也没忘在茶里加了点“猛料”。

伊泽毫无防备心地接过杯子，还朝泰隆露出了一个感激的笑。泰隆百分百确定，他看着伊泽把茶喝下去了，虽然只有两口，但这足够了。

为了拖延时间等待药效发作，泰隆又去整理了一下浴室，还贴心地提醒伊泽小心地滑，有任何事随时叫他。没有得到应答，他轻手轻脚地回到卧房，不出意外地听到了沉睡的细微呼噜声。

来吧，开始干活了。

他把手套从伊泽手上卸下来，放置在床头桌上，然后扯过伊泽瑞尔的左手，泰隆抓着手腕，仔细思考了一会：拇指还是食指？管他呢，反正他有的是时间。

先从可能性最大的食指开始尝试，指腹轻轻贴上触摸器，显示屏立刻亮了起来。一发入魂，毫无新意可言。

液晶板缓缓打开，那枚银色的u盘正安静地躺在里面。

泰隆伸出手，指尖还未触碰到金属外壳，突然，他被一股力量握住了。

身体一僵，有一只手先他一步取走了u盘，泰隆几乎是同时摸向了腰间。

空的！

他抬头，撞上那对蓝眼睛，清明得发亮。

伊泽手里把玩着银色的小物什，本属于他的格洛克此时漆黑的枪口正对着泰隆自己。

泰隆识时务地举起双手，背后渗出一层薄薄的冷汗。

可为什么，他明明......伊泽瑞尔歪了下脑袋，那迷人的笑容说实话现在看起来很危险：“现在说说吧，Handsome。谁派你来的？”

“真心地，先生，我无可奉告。”泰隆尽量表现得无辜又诚实，谨慎地等待时机，一个重新夺取控制权的时机。

“那好吧，”伊泽出乎意料地没有追问：“我得保证你对我是无害的，你不会对我动手的对吧。我们还有得商量？”

泰隆点点头。

“我想把枪丢掉，这玩意怪硌手的。”伊泽瑞尔可怜兮兮地皱着脸，神情就像个被迫抱着未完成作业的小孩：“但我又怕你扑过来，我可揍不过你。”

“我不会。”

“或许报警器和我的尖叫还有些用处？见鬼的，希望安保系统里没混进你们的人。”

“我发誓。”泰隆再度诚恳地做出承诺，有点叹气的意思。事实上他说的是真话，至少在经历了下药无果，配枪失踪，被一个小白脸指着脑袋威胁这一系列事情后，泰隆摸不清伊泽瑞尔的底细，鉴于他现在已经被伊泽瑞尔摆了一道，贸然攻击吃亏的只会是他自己，谁知道这个漂亮的混蛋是不是还藏着什么底牌等着扮猪吃老虎呢。

“好了，”伊泽瑞尔熟练地把枪拆卸开来，弹匣丢到了床的左侧，枪身丢到了右侧。金属物砸到羊毛地毯上，连点声都没有。“我想我们可以用一种相对‘和平’的方式谈谈了。”伊泽耸耸肩，找了个放松的姿势靠在床头。

看着这一连串动作，泰隆庆幸自己的决定是对的。

“但在对话开始前，先给我倒杯威士忌成吗？”伊泽埋怨道：“今晚我真是被吓得不轻。”

到了这个时候他居然还颐指气使地把泰隆当服务生使唤，泰隆忍着把他牙打歪的冲动，无可奈何只好老老实实地去给他倒酒。

“只要酒和冰，别再加什么奇怪的东西！”介意于泰隆的“劣迹斑斑”，伊泽瑞尔又添上了一句。

当泰隆把那杯压惊酒带着怒气摔在桌上，伊泽瑞尔仍摆出那副欠扁的表情：“你很招人喜欢，我会给你留些小费的。”

泰隆消耗着自己所剩不多的耐心，盯着伊泽瑞尔咽下一口酒后露出惬意的神情，然后咂咂嘴换上了一副迷惑又忧愁的样子：“听着，我不清楚到底是谁花费这么大工夫雇人来想着干掉我或对我不利什么的。我只是一个花天酒地的啃老纨绔混蛋而已，你知道吧。”他无奈地叹着气。

自我定位还挺准确。泰隆没吱声，等着伊泽瑞尔的下文。

“说真的，我一点都不在乎这个。”他把u盘拿起来晃了晃，“你想要的话尽管拿去好了，这个项目赚的还没有我一天在马场烧的多。”

虽然伊泽努力让自己表现得像个人傻钱多的天真阔佬，泰隆的警惕心依旧没有完全放下。

事情不会这么简单的，伊泽瑞尔本质上是个商人，他绝不会让自己空手而归。这背后一定还有条件，一个让伊泽觉得值得的条件，泰隆在等他开口。

果然，他听到了那位花花公子用近乎哀怨的语气说道：“但你毁了我寻欢作乐的夜晚。”

“不知道你该怎么补偿我，一个火辣的黑发美人。”伊泽瑞尔听起来甚至有些无赖的任性：“这件事让我感到非常、非常的沮丧。”

这算什么？难道这家伙想让自己替他招妓？泰隆脸色不太好看，可他还是忍住没发作，似乎想要弄明白伊泽葫芦里卖的到底是什么药。

“但如果你能留下来陪我，我会非常乐意地支持你的工作。”

泰隆冷漠的表情有了一丝裂缝，他抬头正对上伊泽藏不住期待的、湿润闪亮的眼睛，简直难以置信：“等等！...我是说......没理解错的话，老天，你刚刚是在跟我调情吗？”

伊泽瑞尔心情很好地哼了一声：“你想要我说的再露骨一点吗？”

他眼看着那只夹着u盘的手抬起，悬在酒杯上方。咚——澄黄色的水花只溅起一点点，它便和那堆冰块一样沉浸在威士忌里。

“相信我，亲爱的。今晚除了我的心以外，你什么都偷不走。”

伊泽瑞尔拿捏着情场老手惯用的腔调吐出这些句子，可泰隆却发现自己的喉咙居然该死的发紧。

你妈的，是爱情的妙药。

他现在开始同意娜美说的话了。自己确实有点喜欢这个家伙。

但是。

“可没人告诉我我的Target是个gay。”泰隆语气令人捉摸不透，但显然伊泽只选择解读到遗憾那个层面。

“害你错过穿吊带袜夹勾引他的机会了吗？”伊泽瑞尔轻佻地笑着，眼神里闪烁着带点邪恶的火花。

“我认真的。”

他似乎想要过来挨近泰隆，手指暧昧地贴着他的裤线在大腿侧滑动。可泰隆总是若即若离的保持着距离，明显没吃他这套。

“没错我不是。”伊泽瑞尔叹气，他老老实实地说：“这只对你，我喜欢你，你可以把它随意当成一个混蛋胡扯的情话，但我是发自真心的，你的确令我热血沸腾。”他终于能揽到泰隆精瘦的腰：“我能知道你的名字吗？”

泰隆把那几乎贴上脸颊的嘴唇按下去，膝盖跪在床上，“泰隆。”在他回答的间期，伊泽瑞尔像狗狗一样坏心眼地舔着他的掌心，他不得不把捂在伊泽嘴上的手移开，接受他凑过来的亲吻。

没人规定他不可以和目标滚床单吧，实际上就算有泰隆此刻也不会去遵守了，这条规矩在他们组织简直就是一个摆设，毫无说服力可言。

接下来的话题可能有点限制级了，泰隆没忘了他俩之间还有一个“第三者”。他把藏在耳后的通讯器摘下，学着伊泽瑞尔一样把它丢进那杯酒里，单方面切断通话。

他们纵情地亲吻着彼此，品尝唾液中丝丝的甜味。最后是泰隆扯着伊泽瑞尔金色的头发把他俩从近乎变成啃咬的吻中解放出来。伊泽瑞尔的眼睛已经完全被点亮了，海水在沸腾翻滚，情欲的浪潮险些把泰隆淹没。

他把伊泽上半身推倒进床垫里，看上去是想让双方都冷静点，可事实上他们之间的性张力就像在他俩的身体上连了线，丝丝缕缕牵扯不断，泰隆只不过是想夺回他之前丢掉的控制权罢了。

一只手按在伊泽瑞尔起伏的胸膛，另一只粗暴地扯下自己脖子上的黑色领结。泰隆长吁一口气，他终于能摆脱这滑稽的破玩意了，还有那件丑丑的黑色的马甲。随着最上面的一粒扣子解开，突出的喉结脆弱的让人想咬穿，伊泽瑞尔的目光粘在泰隆身上，仿佛要把他仅剩的白衬衫烧出个洞来。

他企图起身扒下那件碍事的衬衫，又重新被泰隆压回去。泰隆跨在他身上，一边和他肢体纠缠，一边断断续续地脱着衣服，他总是处在一种让伊泽能摸到却吃不到的边缘游走，这几乎要让伊泽瑞尔抓狂。两个人的这场性爱，光是前戏便已经足够激烈，就像是两头野兽交合前的较劲，有关性的部分便是生存外的一切。色情、原始、欲，由这织成的藤曼疯狂地生长蔓延，似乎要将心肺从躯体中硬生生扯出。

泰隆的手指灵活地拉下伊泽瑞尔的裤链，隔着内裤抚摸他的阴茎。伊泽发出一声满足的叹谓，他再一次挣扎着想起来吻泰隆的耳朵，嘴唇却只堪堪擦过后颈，伊泽瑞尔此时终于忍无可忍说出了那句有煞风景的话：“我们撞号了吗，还是你想骑我。”

“我被你耍了一整晚，总该让我找回来吧。”泰隆回答的很模糊，眼神里却是藏不住的挑衅。伊泽瑞尔因为这一个神情已经硬到要爆炸了，他认命似的抹了把脸。

去他妈的吧，随泰隆怎么折腾他都认了。现在不让他和泰隆做爱才是天底下一等一的糟糕事。

“别绑我的手，就这一个要求了。”伊泽瑞尔露出既委屈又可怜的表情，泰隆半开的衬衣下细腻流畅的肌肉线条，用屌想都知道触感该有多美好。

“闭嘴。”他堵住了伊泽的嘴唇，只停留了一小会，便开始亲吻他的下巴，从喉咙一路舔到胸口、小腹。最终泰隆的舌尖一直在腰胯的边缘打转，伊泽的手掐在泰隆腿根，难以自持地喘息粗重。

老天啊，他敢保证如果泰隆此刻要给他来个口活的话，他兴许在把那物件掏出来的时候就会丢人地射了出来。

不知该庆幸还是失落，泰隆并没有这么做。他重新撑起身子，解开腰带，然后用一把不清楚从哪摸出来的小刀亲手划开了自己的裤子。

布料被割碎的清脆声响已经令伊泽瑞尔的大脑充血到眩晕了。那条西裤死得干净利落，不费什么力气就被泰隆扯烂。泰隆做这件事时的神情冷静到变相色情，他是那样的性感和野，像一块包裹住火焰的冰，伊泽瑞尔迫不及待地想将他吞下，无论是被极寒刺伤还是被高温灼烧，他都心甘情愿。

“润滑剂。”泰隆下体缓缓蹭着伊泽瑞尔的阴茎，朝他伸出手索要。

伊泽瑞尔发誓，他已经非常尽力地克制住自己不像个刚开过荤的毛头小子，依旧急躁冒失地把抽屉翻的哗哗响。

泰隆就是爱欲的化身，是他的厄洛斯，伊泽瑞尔被吸引的没有自我，完全沉沦。

透明粘稠的液体从瓶口跌落到泰隆摊开的掌心，有几滴溅在伊泽的胸腹上，冰凉的微小刺激撩拨着他紧绷的神经。他看着泰隆是如何褪去自己的底裤，把沾着润滑剂的手指送进身体，然后将它们捂热，让那张甜蜜的小嘴流出蜜糖来。

伊泽抓过床头桌上的安全套，难耐地喘着气，牙齿咬住锡纸包装的豁口，在撕开套子之前，泰隆又贴过来，像只伏在他身上的黑猫，暧昧地碰着伊泽的唇瓣，从他嘴下抢过了那只套子。

泰隆叼着那可怜的银色小方片，伊泽恍惚间似乎真的看到了大猫在餍足地舔着爪子，它被丢到一边，艳红色的舌尖半藏在齿贝间：“不需要。先生，我很干净。”

这举动无异于在伊泽瑞尔的脑子里放礼花。

湿濡的触感重新回到小腹上，泰隆在那片肌肤上留下带声音的亲吻，含糊地问着：“对您的补偿还满意吗，先生？行行好......”他亲了一口鼓胀帐篷的顶端，拉下伊泽瑞尔的内裤，把那根饱受折磨的阴茎放出来。

“Sir”这个称呼因为在泰隆如同性服务从业人员一样的挑逗下，显然已经变得无比色情，伊泽承认他很享受，但完全被牵着鼻子走可不行，总得要扳回一城才对吧。

他握住泰隆的臀瓣，回以恶劣的笑容：“满意至极，不过你如此卖力，宝贝......”手指顺着腰线向上揉捏：“这算另外的价钱吗？”

湛蓝的瞳孔折射着钻石般的碎光，那是锐利且炽热的，伊泽盯着泰隆的睫毛，渴望能从那张漂亮又嚣张的脸蛋上看见窘迫羞赧的表情。结果让他失望了，泰隆撑着身体一点点把伊泽瑞尔的阴茎吃进去，他舔了舔嘴唇，将干涩的薄皮重新变得水润，像沾着晨露的玫瑰，泰隆笑了，甚至露出了一点点小尖牙，他说：“不，我是免费的。”

一次粗重的换气，伊泽瑞尔知道他输了，彻彻底底。

柔软紧致的内里裹着他，被挤出来的润滑泛起些许泡沫，打湿了干爽温热的肌肤，两腿间变得粘腻又烫人。出于某种报复，伊泽瑞尔发狠地顶着胯，将那湿润的后穴捣出令人脸红的水声。泰隆把搭在自己腰间的手牵过来，居高临下地睨着伊泽，然后把他的指尖卷进嘴里。他舔着伊泽瑞尔指腹的纹路，接着是关节处，还加了点啃咬，在凸起的骨头上留下浅浅的牙印。

伊泽瑞尔感觉自己正置身沙漠，他感到渴，极度的渴，胃内升腾的熊熊大火简直要把他烧干。泰隆仍在舔着他的指缝，直到他整个手掌都被淋湿，这一过程仿佛一场慢放的顶级情色电影。放映机依旧在悠悠转动，影片进入到下一环节，泰隆最后吻了他的掌心，然后拉扯着的他的手往自己的身体上带。伊泽的手就这样被牵引地抚过泰隆英挺的鼻梁，划过嘴唇，顺着喉咙一路向下，在小腹稍作停留后，握住了他翘起的阴茎。

泰隆发出小声的呻吟，向后仰起了他天鹅一样的脖颈，肠肉紧缩，随着他的呼吸有节奏地吸着伊泽瑞尔的老二。

“你太棒了……”伊泽迷乱地称赞道：“真想把你操坏。”

那人喉咙里传出低吟，承受着一轮轮的抽送，身体随律动起伏着，他说：

“大可试试。”

埋在体内的阴茎跳动着涨大了一圈，泰隆晃动着腰，试图接纳进更多。伊泽紧握着他的大腿根部，手上的力道加重，似乎都要把那片肌肤掐出红印来。

他重新将泰隆的臀肉把在手掌里揉捏，变换着角度戳刺，龟头顶开层层软肉的阻隔，朝着未开发的地方猛进。当柱身刮蹭过某一点时，泰隆颤抖着塌下了腰肢，快感就像是一只温柔的手迅速拂过脊背，酥麻的感觉从尾椎攀上大脑。

“天啊…”他鼻子里飘出愉悦的轻哼，摸着伊泽瑞尔的脸颊落下又湿又绵长的亲吻：“你快做到了……”

伊泽瑞尔含着他的舌尖，在他口腔里翻搅，黏黏糊糊地问：“快怎么？要把你操到怀孕了吗？”

泰隆从容的样子终于出了些裂痕，伊泽瑞尔很乐意再做些什么将它彻底打碎。他想把泰隆操到失神，想看他因为屁股里夹着的这根老二而哭得乱七八糟。

结果是他被泰隆重重一口咬在肩膀上，恶意收紧的后穴差点把伊泽瑞尔嘬到缴械。作乱的某人还抵着他的颈窝乱蹭：“那你要抓紧动啊…baby daddy……”

伊泽瑞尔极想在他那不知好歹的小屁股上来一巴掌，但也只能想想，他怂的一批，生怕这一巴掌踩到了猫尾巴。猫猫跳起来挠你两下还算是小事，最糟糕的莫过于他生气地跑走了，只留下你和孤零零支楞在空气里的老二独自伤心。

为了他今晚的性福，他决定等以后再给泰隆一顿好好的教训。

行吧，角色扮演的游戏到此结束。伊泽转转脑筋，改变思路，换上了他平时惯用的狗狗眼，他温柔又迷恋地抚摸着泰隆的肩背，小声地问他：“你有男朋友吗？”

泰隆随手向后抓了把被汗水浸湿的头发，黑得发亮的眼睛微微眯起，看向伊泽的眼神有点不屑：“你在说什么？”

然而他此刻还骑在伊泽瑞尔的阴茎上，却高傲地像个予以施舍的国王。

“你喜欢什么样的？”伊泽不死心地问。

“反正不是你这样的。”泰隆回答的很干脆，但伊泽依旧敏锐地捕捉到了他偷笑的神情。

有点机会。于是他讨好似的拱拱腰，令泰隆吐出舒服的呻吟：“拜托了，透露点消息给我吧。哪怕讨厌的也行。”

他漂亮火辣的黑发美人用指甲在他胸口画着圈，抵着鼻尖望进伊泽瑞尔的眼睛：“我讨厌觉得能用钱买来一切的浮夸草包。”他一字一句地说：“还有，总是自以为是，喜欢操控、玩弄别人感情的。”

听完后，伊泽委屈地眨眨眼：“唉，看上去我就是你说的这类人。难道我就一点都不招你喜欢吗？”以往他露出这样的表情，总会被母爱泛滥出来的女士们揽进胸里，揉顺头发。

但在泰隆这里他什么都没有。

“没错，你说的对极了。”泰隆用伊泽的阴茎继续操着自己，龟头顶撞着前列腺，他攥紧了伊泽瑞尔深紫色的衬衫，把它捏的皱皱巴巴的，也不管它多少钱。声音带着被满足后的颤意：“哈……除了你这根东西以外。”

伊泽做出一副很受伤的样子：“既然如此你不能对它的主人好一些？我们都辛苦工作很久了。”

他的手开始不老实地在泰隆身上乱摸，手掌色情地搓揉着泰隆的胸乳，连小巧敏感的乳头也没放过。

泰隆嘴上说着人屌区别对待，到底还是放任着他的行为，谁想到伊泽居然得寸进尺，贴上来舔弄那颗充血的小肉粒。他轻轻咬着吮得泛着水光的的嫣红乳尖，含糊地哼着：“不和我说，也总得跟它说声谢谢吧……”

伊泽瑞尔紧紧搂住泰隆的腰，有点蛮横的撒娇意味，金灿灿的脑袋蹭在泰隆裸露的肌肤上，惹得人心也痒。他埋在泰隆的胸里，鼻尖、嘴唇、舌头、牙齿、脸颊、睫毛，凡是能贴近泰隆的，便都有了接触。

“感谢它把你干的很爽，它又烫又硬会把你送上高潮……你夸夸它，对它善良些，兴许过会它还会愿意射给你一肚子精液呢……”仗着不要脸，伊泽瑞尔说出这些话时耳朵都不红。

“泰隆…我知道你喜欢这样被填满，对吧？拜托……”

他哄着泰隆开口，到底是缠着泰隆在他耳边悄声讲了不少下流话。

伊泽瑞尔按着他的后颈索要亲吻，从鼻间飘出愉快的哼声，被泰隆发现后咬了一口，作为回应，伊泽又用拇指恶劣地划过阴茎顶端的小孔，粗粝的指腹反复研磨着娇嫩的铃口。

泰隆哆嗦着吐出一口气，腿根都有些打颤，软软地靠在伊泽肩上，不再捉弄他也不再想着反击。伊泽瑞尔得意地抚顺他的背，把汗水抹匀，不用看也知晓那紧绷的肌肉一定泛着蜜色的光，像挂了一层美味的糖霜。

他终于有点占了上风意思，亲吻着泰隆的耳朵，给予一下又一下的、温柔有力的撞击。泰隆被伊泽瑞尔抱着，细微地低喘，不时泄出几声变调的呻吟，他把伊泽搭在腰间的手又一次牵过来，贴着不断紧缩的小腹滑向下体，挺翘的阴茎渗出些前液，湿漉漉的被那修长燥热的手指包裹住。

“摸摸我……”他小声地和伊泽说。

伊泽瑞尔知道他将到达临界，一边继续磨蹭泰隆潮热内里的敏感点，一边撸动他的阴茎。

前后都被伊泽妥善地照顾着，泰隆舒服地抬起脑袋，微张的嘴唇被伊泽瑞尔抢先占了去。他的嘴唇贴上来，柔软的舌头钻进去，甜蜜的亲吻就像陷入了棉花糖里的梦境。

高潮时脱力的叹谓被截堵在喉咙里，泰隆所能表达出来的，只有微微痉挛的臀肉。

他缓缓地掀动眼皮，看见的是伊泽瑞尔群星揉碎在一汪深潭里一样的眼神，温柔又坚定。泰隆感到熟悉，他才想起，和伊泽第一次的目光交接，看到的大抵也如此吧。原来伊泽瑞尔说的是真的，他见我第一面就想着睡我，泰隆迷迷糊糊地想着，似乎刚才连脑子也一起射出去了。

后穴里还塞着一根坚挺炙热的阴茎，伊泽瑞尔吻着他的脖颈，享受泰隆内壁高潮后的余韵，缓慢地抽送着，一收一缩抓走了他的呼吸。

泰隆腰现在酸麻的要命，他推开了伊泽瑞尔，朝他摇了摇头：“累了，”他说，然后从伊泽身上下去，慵懒地伸展腰肢在他旁边的床褥上趴下：“换个姿势吧。”

老实说，伊泽瑞尔的确是个完美的情人。技术一流，又体贴入微，时不时还喜欢来点小情趣，总之和他做爱这件事，足以称得上享受。泰隆把脸埋在软绵绵的枕头里，默默评价着这次419，他对伊泽还算挺满意，所以在对方舔着他的耳尖小心翼翼地询问能不能内射的时候，他居然鬼使神差地点了头。

最后两人清理的时候又在浴室里折腾了半宿。伊泽瑞尔总有借口，就像是今晚不干个痛快他可能这辈子再也遇不到泰隆了。泰隆估计也是被搞昏了头，不知出于什么心理，他答应了和伊泽互换私人号码，并允许对方再联系自己。

 

================


End file.
